


Not without you

by PixieDust291



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/pseuds/PixieDust291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their differences of being a cat and a dog, Thor finds he can not and will not leave without Loki. His pail skin, black hair, and green tipped cat ears and tail call to Thor in more ways then one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not without you

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the lovely SabyCat on Tumblr, and Thorkilover on DeviantArt

Thor watched from the shop window at the flying cars and pedestrians that walked by. He watched the humans that walked by with their computer humanoid operational biochemical intellectual technological systems, or chobits for short. The sophisticated computer systems looked human enough but their ears were shaped into white metallic rounded tips. These tips housed the numerous connection cables the chobits needed. Everything about human society and its culture fascinated Thor, even though he knew it shouldn’t.

He was what was referred to as a kimonini. It was a Japanese term meaning an alien human animal hybrid. His appearance was human enough, but his ears were that of a dogs and he had a scruffy golden tail. Because of his kind’s usually amicable nature and good looks they were often collected and then sold as pets at the shops of the various worlds in the universe. Thor had never seen his home. He had been born and raised here on earth. Now that he was growing out of his childish stage and reaching an age of sexual maturity, he had been taken away from his litter mates and then put up for adoption. His days consisted of looking out the window, being ogled by the passing humans, and then sleeping in his cage. It was boring, but Thor always found something to amuse himself. 

Then one day the empty cage next to his was opened and a young boy about his age was placed inside. Much like him, the boy was only dressed in a pair of boxer briefs. However, Thor’s coverings were a bright red where as the other boy’s were a dark green. Thor blinked and marveled at the boy’s absolutely pail skin. It reminded him of the finest cream. The boy was facing away from him, showing off his long dark black cat tail, but at the tip of the long tail was a patch of the same dark green. 

Thor moved closer to the side of his cage. The other boy turned. Two black cat ears twitched, each tip was the same as the tail. His eyes, Thor almost gasped, were a vibrant shimmering emerald. His long hair, which reached his shoulder, was a jet black and combed out of his face. His eyes narrowed at Thor and he hissed, scrambling away. His body was very slender for a kimonini his age. 

“Stay away from me inu!” 

Thor blinked, “My name is not Inu, and I swear I mean you no harm.”

The boy paused, and then blinked in confusion. “Of course I know that is not your name. Inu is what you are, a dog.”

“So?” Thor said, pointing to one of his gold dog ears. The fur color was the same as his hair color. He smiled. “I am Thor, and who are you?”

The boy’s cat ears folded flat against his head, “So? You do realize our kind,” he gestured to Thor and himself. “Are natural born enemies.”

“We are?” Thor pursed his lips. He never recollected anyone ever telling him this.

“Yes, did your mother not teach you the customs of your people?”

“I was born here.” Thor explained.

The boy rolled his eyes, “Well that explains a great deal.” He sighed and brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his tail around him.

Thor waited for him to say something more, but nothing came. “What is your name?” He asked again, though in slight irritation.

The cat glanced his way “I just told you our kind don’t get along.”

“I don’t care about that. I told you my name, it is only polite that you speak yours as well.”

The cat blinked then looked at the ground. Thor had to wait a moment more before the cat begrudgingly admitted. “Loki. My name is Loki.”

At first Loki was gruff, rude, and standoffish. He showed no interest in anything and barely even acknowledged Thor’s almost constant questions. As the days went on however his ability to ignore Thor dwindled more and more. He eventually gave in, coming closer to the cage side to openly talk with him. In time, they became very close friends. Thor’s joyous attitude about life and his seemingly inexhaustible energy always made Loki smile. Thor was every bit as much the rambunctious dog where as Loki was the quiet and calculative cat. They talked about everything. Most of the topics were just whatever randomly popped into Thor’s mind.

One night Thor had been looking up at the stars when he turned to Loki and frowned. “Why do you groom yourself so much?”

“Cleanliness is important to me.” Loki explained as he licked the back of his hand and then rubbed it across his forehead. “I can not allow myself to become smelly.”

“Why?”

“If I smell I am not likely to get adopted. And adoption is the only escape from this prison hell.”

Thor frowned, “Being with me is hell?”

Loki stopped in mid lick and looked at Thor. He pursed his lips and looked away, “I did not mean it like that. I just mean that I must increase my probability of getting adopted as much as possible.”

Thor’s eyes looked up and down Loki’s form, “You do not look unpleasing.” In fact, Thor thought the cat to be beyond beautiful. He had no doubt that it would only be a matter of days before he was bought.

“Perhaps, but I am not as muscular as you. Lovers will not find that appealing.”

“Lovers?”

Loki looked at him, “You are aware that our race is sold for sexual pleasure?”

“I thought we were pets?”

“We are, sexual pets.”

Thor looked back at the night sky and then at the ground, “I do not wish to have sex with a human.” He glanced toward Loki and then away. “My desires are for a different being.” 

“It matters not.” Loki shrugged as he went back to grooming himself, unaware of Thor’s conflicted feelings.

The next morning Thor awoke to find a human female standing just outside his cage peering down at him. He blinked up at her. She grinned and turned to the shop manager, “I’ll take him. He is absolutely stunning. Can I come by tomorrow to pick him up.” The shop owner grinned as he nodded.

Thor watched the girl leave. Had someone just bought him? His eyes turned to see Loki was already awake. The cat stared at him with wide uncertain eyes. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn’t. He opened his mouth, “See, I told you the humans would find you far more appealing.” His smile was a little bitter. “Congratulations.” And with that he turned away and laid down.

“Loki.” Thor paused and bit his lower lip, “Loki. I am sorry, I wish it had been you. It should have been you. I have no wish to leave this place.” When Loki said nothing Thor released a withheld sigh and tried to go back to sleep.

That night something jolted him awake by pulling roughly on his dog ear. Thor awoke with a yelp and growled. Loki was at the side of his cage, reaching through the slats to awaken him. “Loki?” Thor’s tone was confused and questioning.

Loki glared at him, “What do you mean it should have been me?!” He demanded.

Thor was a little taken back by Loki’s anger, “I mean what I said.”

“Why?!”

“You wish to be adopted, I do not. I wish to remain here for as long as you are here.” He moved closer. “I will not leave you alone.”

Loki’s eyes went wide. He tried to snatch his hand back through the bars but his fingernail caught and tore. He yowled, clutching the injured digit. “Loki!” Thor exclaimed. He reached through the slats; grabbing Loki’s hand and pulling it back through. He examined his finger and then brought it to his mouth. He pressed his tongue against the wound, trying to stop the blood. Loki said nothing, but nor did he resist either. He just watched Thor as the dog offered him comfort. A look of pain crossed his features.

“Why would you stay here just for me?” he shook his head. “You do not owe me any loyalty.”

Thor pulled Loki finger from his mouth to answer, “I offer it freely of my own choice.” He held Loki’s gaze a moment more before kissing Loki’s finger. Loki’s pale cheeks turned a dark red and he looked away. His ears were flat against his head, but his tail was swishing back and forth. Thor smiled and then noticed something odd about the cage wall that separated them. It was bent slightly.

Thor ran a hand along the side and pushed, feeling the metal give way. He grinned and stood up. Loki frowned “What are you doing?” Thor clutched the side of the cage and pulled hard. The metal groaned and bent. “What are you doing! Stop!” Loki yelled. Thor ignored his cries and continued to pull. The metal continued to bend until it broke off the hinges and fell to the floor of the cage.

Loki and Thor stared at one another. There was now nothing between them but air. Thor grinned and leaped, tackling Loki to the ground. The cat yelped and tried to push Thor off him even as Thor laughed and hugged him tightly. “Get off of me you blundering oaf!” Loki was not strong enough to push Thor completely off him, but he was able to push him away just enough so they could look at one another.

Loki’s blush was till coloring his cheeks, “Why did you do that!”

Thor grinned, “Because I wanted to touch you.” Loki’s blush worsened and then he froze as Thor leaned down and pressed his nose against his neck, inhaling deeply.

“Thor!”

“I have always loved your smell. You smell so good.” He licked Loki’s neck. Loki froze, but a catlike mew escaped him. Thor growled as his hands traveled up Loki’s arms. “You are just as soft as I thought you would be.” Loki tried to struggle, but his attempts were weak and half hearted. 

He moaned and arched his back as Thor’s hands went to his chest. The blonde opened his mouth and gently bit down on Loki’s neck. Loki meowed and his body began to tremble. Thor moved away and looked down. Loki’s thin but toned god like body was spread underneath him in a truly inviting manner. The cat’s eyes were dark with pleasure as he looked up at Thor. His breathing was uneven.

A little worried he had done something wrong; Thor opened his mouth to apologize but Loki suddenly leaned up and captured his mouth in a kiss. The cat’s tongue pressed against his lips and then entered his mouth. Thor’s blue eyes widened for only a second before he returned the kiss and the level of passion Loki was giving him.

They kissed in open mouthed hunger. Thor’s body grinding against Loki’s in a dominating way. The cat mewled and purred, encouraging further ministrations. He parted his legs and their groins pressed fully against one another. They both moaned at the contact, Thor’s erection growing even more ridged. His senses filled with Loki’s scent, the feel of him, and the sound. It completely clouded his every thought.

He broke their kiss, his hands tearing the only piece of clothing Loki wore. He expected the cat might be a bit angry, but Loki only grinned at him. “Impatient, are we?” he teased in that lilting voice of his. His dark beauty only complimented his mischievous expression. 

“You are beyond beautiful.” Thor whispered, tailing he knuckles over Loki’s cheek.

Loki raised an elegant brow, “I am not an easily delusional female.” He chuckled, “But I thank you, though you are not terrible looking yourself.” Indeed, Thor’s golden hair and strong physique gave him the appearance of a god. And those eyes, they were a rare celestial blue that left Loki trapped within their depths.

Thor smiled at him and then captured his mouth in a kiss once more. Loki’s hand went to the briefs around his waist. He toyed with the waistband and when his hands finally did slip inside he touched everywhere but where Thor wanted to be touched the most. He growled, “Stop teasing.”

“But where is the fun in that?” Loki laughed. Thor pulled off the boxer briefs himself, sighing with relief as his cock was released. Loki licked his lips and before Thor said anything he leaned down and pushed Thor backward into a sitting position. Taking the man’s sex in both hands his tongue ran over the broad head, across the slit. Thor moaned loudly and pearls of precum beaded at the slit. Loki grinned as he licked them up, enjoying the taste of Thor as the flavor slid down his throat. Thor’s hands threaded through his long black hair, but he didn’t pull. Loki smirked just before he took the head of Thor’s cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Thor’s breath hitched and his grip in Loki’s hair tightened, which was just what Loki wanted. 

He pulled back, making sure to suck Thor until he released him with an audible pop. The muscles of Thor’s legs trembled. Loki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then turned away, kneeling on the floor on his hands and knees. His tail moved to one side. Thor recognized the obvious sign of submission and growled as he moved behind Loki. Gripping his erection with one hand he positioned himself and pressed against Loki’s anus. 

Loki stiffened slightly but forced himself to relax and when Thor pressed the head inside, the pain and pleasure melded together into Loki’s mind. He moaned erotically and pressed backward, encouraging Thor. Thor leaned over Loki, his chest pressed against the cat’s back as he slid in further. With every inch that he slid inside Loki’s heart enveloped him and begged him for more. When Thor pulled back he had the overwhelming urge to bite Loki’s neck, hard. He licked the delicate pail skin before sinking his teeth in as his hips thrust in roughly. Loki’s back arched and he cried out. The sound did not seem like one of disapproval. In fact, Loki pressed back and begged him for more. Thor gave it to him, not one to deny Loki anything.

With every hard thrust back into the cat’s body he felt his thigh smack against Loki’s ass. He groaned himself at the wonderful tightness. He could not, would not, get enough of it. He fucked Loki with a harsh pounding rhythm that rocked the cage around them. Loki purred loudly as he met every one of Thor’s thrusts. His breathing was uneven as he gasped and tried to form words, “Thor...I...I..” he meowed again.

Thor bit down harder and Loki screamed. His body stilled as his release crashed over him. Thor thrust in once more and felt the clenching muscles of Loki’s body. His own orgasm consumed him. He closed his eyes and felt his sperm spurt and gush inside Loki’s willing body. He also felt the base of his cock swell and lock them together. 

He released Loki’s neck and licked away the trail of blood. “I’m sorry.” He spoke.

“Don’t be.” Loki panted, his body still trembling in Thor’s arms. “I love it.” He looked over his shoulder smiling. Then he blinked. He wiggled his bottom, feeling Thor’s tightness still inside him. “You’re still hard?”

Thor blushed, “Um... Yes. I think it’s called a love knot.”

“Love!” Loki’s face turned a dark red.

Thor smiled at the cat’s reaction. Sometimes he was just too cute. “Yes, I love you.”

Loki’s eyes took on a hopeful and yet worried expression. He said nothing, but after a moment he did snuggle into Thor’s embrace. Thor smiled and laid them down, ready to go to sleep.

It wasn’t until the next morning when they awoke to the incessant babbling of the shop keeper talking to the girl that they remembered. Thor had been sold, and she was here to pick him up. There were two girls, however, that stood before the cage. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and snarled warningly.

“I am so sorry, miss. I don’t know how they broke through the divider.”

“I don’t think you’re going to have much chance of separating them.” Came one of the girl’s voices.

“Are you suggesting I take them both?” Thor stopped snarling. His ears perked up in interest.

“Why not, they are soooo cute together.” The other girl giggled. “Besides, then they could play with my pets. Tony and Steve need to get to know other pets, besides each other.” 

The other girl laughed and shrugged, “Sure, what the hell. I’ll take them both.”

Thor and Loki looked at one another in disbelief, then smiled, and shared a chaste kiss.


End file.
